


Voice Like an Angel (I've Never Heard Before)

by APhantomAndHerPen



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Luke Patterson-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Wrote This Between Sob Sessions During Finals Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhantomAndHerPen/pseuds/APhantomAndHerPen
Summary: Julie Molina had been the center of Luke’s world for just shy of two years, and he had no idea she played piano or that she could sing. What he did know was that she was Reggie’s little sister, which made her off limits. He also knew she was wicked smart, kinder than anyone else he’d ever met (probably kinder anyways, since Reggie was definitely up there, too) and was Sunset Curve’s biggest cheerleader.He also knew that he was head over heels for her, his best friend, and his love for her wasn’t going away any time soon.Or: Luke has no idea Julie is a music god, Reggie is a supportive big brother, Alex is done, and Luke swoons when he gets to hear Julie's voice.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 325





	Voice Like an Angel (I've Never Heard Before)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished my finals this week, and in between sessions of sobbing over my projects and papers, I wrote this. It's not by any means thought out or edited, and honestly, I'm not sure it's the most understandable or in character because I was genuinely writing this as a happy distraction to my school work. Enjoy, I guess?

Julie Molina had been the center of Luke’s world for just shy of two years, and he had no idea she played piano or that she could sing. What he did know was that she was Reggie’s little sister, which made her off limits. He also knew she was wicked smart, kinder than anyone else he’d ever met (probably kinder anyways, since Reggie was definitely up there, too) and was Sunset Curve’s biggest cheerleader.

He also knew that he was head over heels for her, his best friend, and his love for her wasn’t going away any time soon.

Around three years ago, the Molinas started fostering Reggie, and that meant practically taking in Alex and Luke along with. A fourteen year old Luke meeting a thirteen year old Julie spelled an immediate friendship. Something just clicked with them, and he took easily to teasing her and pulling her in for hugs. Alex quickly latched onto her just as tightly, learning that he could go to Julie with absolutely anything and she’d take it in stride. They’d both taken to Carlos, too, quickly adopting him as their own little brother.

Reggie had been wary to say the least when he first came into the Molina household, as if he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn’t take long for him to settle in and start trusting them. Ray was the understanding and compassionate father who would move mountains for his kids, Rose was an adoring mother that never had to raise her voice to get her point across, Julie was immediately fascinated with his bass and his language ability, and Carlos was overjoyed to have a brother he could lean on. Reggie was happy with them, and Luke was just as happy to see his friend enjoying his life.

In Julie, Reggie had found a sibling relationship he’d never gotten to experience and a little sister he’d do absolutely anything for.

In Julie, Alex had found a friend who would never judge him for anything and would always be there to lend a hand or ear if he needed it.

In Julie, Luke had found a kindred spirit who never failed to amaze him and a best friend he’d never stop being thankful for.

Just after Reggie had been officially adopted as a Molina, Rose was diagnosed, and they lost her within a handful of months. Everyone, not just the Molinas, found it hard to cope. Luke and Alex had called Rose their other mother, and the loss of her presence hit.

Moving on was an uphill battle that took time. Slowly, they found a new normal where Rose was in their happiest memories and they could enjoy being alive again. Luke did his best to be there for Julie every step away, but he always got the impression there was something she wanted to share with him but couldn’t.

He should have caught on sooner that music was such a big part of her. She was always listening to it, sure, but he’d never seen her write songs or play an instrument. He’d never heard her sing, either, just caught her humming along to whatever was playing. After Rose passed away, even that little bit died off, and a year later, Luke was missing her soft humming and the new songs she’d eagerly show him.

Unfortunately, the guitarist was painfully oblivious. He’s been told that on multiple accounts, even if he didn’t see why everyone else thinks so. In any case, he’s incredibly unaware of Julie’s musical talents. So much so that his first instinct when he finds one of his songs finished on top of the piano, he thinks it’s Reggie or Alex.

Luke was trying to work out the kinks in the second verse when Carlos had fetched him for dinner. Ray was nice enough to allow the boys to practice out in his wife’s studio, and more often than not, Luke could be found doing everything or absolutely nothing out there. He’d been stuck on the verse long enough that he’d sighed and allowed Carlos to drag him away to the house, the paper left haphazardly with his pen. He forgotten it was there by the time his parents were texting him about curfew, and he’d slipped off towards home after hugging Julie and promising her a movie night that weekend.

Now, he was seated at the piano, staring down at Perfect Harmony, now beautifully finished. The handwriting is definitely cleaner than his, a sharp contrast to his chicken scratch. Normally he’d be upset with the guys for finishing his song for him without his permission, but with how fitting every line and every chord was, he couldn’t find a reason to be upset. Whichever bandmate had decided to finish his Julie-inspired love song had somehow managed to imbue it with everything Luke had been trying to go for but hadn’t known how to say.

“-Better agree or else I might kick him,” Reggie said, opening the studio doors and grinning when he caught sight of Luke. “And there’s the man himself.”

Alex came in beside him, his hands in his pockets. “Reggie thinks we should-“ He cuts off, seeing that Luke is paying more attention to the song than to them. “Whatcha got there? New song?”

The guitarist finally looked up with a raised eyebrow. His eyes flicked between them, a lazy grin on his lips. “So I guess that means Reggie finished it?” He clicked his tongue, holding up the song. “Dude, Reg, I don’t know how you managed to get everything I was going for, but you did.”

Reggie frowned, crossing over to him. “I know better than to finish your songs,” he quipped, looking at the sheet of paper. A small smirk ghosted his lips. “I know who did, though.”

Luke’s face flickered with confusion. His gaze flicked down to the paper, his leg tapping. “If neither of you finished it, who did, then?” He thought through who could possibly have been out here, but there was literally no one except for Ray, Julie, and Carlos. “I love Ray, but he’s definitely not a songwriter, and Carlos is out of the question. But Julie…” His eyes widened when a slow grin spread across Reggie’s a face, a glint in his eyes. “Julie finished this?”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Alex shrugged. “She’s in the music class for her grade.” When Luke looked even more scandalized, the drummer shot him a confused look. “Did you really not know? Dude, you’re her best friend outside of Flynn.”

He sputtered, cheeks brightening with embarrassment. Luke genuinely hadn’t known. The guilt settled into his chest, heavy as a stone. “Shit. I’m a horrid friend.”

Reggie’s teasing expression softened. He laid a hand on Luke’s shoulder consolingly. “Julie hasn’t done anything with music since Mom passed away,” he told him, voice gentle. He dipped his head a bit to make Luke meet his eyes. “Don’t feel bad. Even in music class, she can’t bring herself to do it.”

“But…” His gaze left Reggie’s and drifted back to the sheet of music, his eyebrows knit in confusion. “She finished the song for me, though.”

“And that’s a huge step she’s taken.” When Luke looked up again, he saw Reggie’s lip wobble. The green of his eyes had a blue tinge with the tears welling up in them. “I haven’t heard her sing since Mom got diagnosed.” His voice broke and Luke instinctively got up to hug him tightly. Alex joined in on the other side, the two of them sandwiching Reggie between them.

Reggie laughed, the sound wet and thankful. “I’m all good guys,” he assured them. “I’m just really happy she’s starting to find her way back, you know?” He pulled back, sniffling and wiping his eyes before grinning. “Gonna go talk to her about the song or are you gonna leave it?”

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna go talk to her.” Luke perked up, grabbing the sheet and practically bouncing to the studio doors. He swung around to point at Reggie and Alex. “We never lost our music, and I’m gonna make sure she gets hers back. Talent like this-“ he shook the paper excitedly “-shouldn’t be allowed to die off.”

He took the stairs up to the house as quickly as he could, his usual grin on his lips. His heart was hammering in his chest, the familiar feel of adrenaline kicking through his veins. This felt like the same rush he got playing on the stage. Knowing that it was Julie – perfect, beautiful, outstanding Julie – who had finished the song, his song, after so long of bottling her music? He couldn’t wait to tell her how amazing her lyrics were.

Luke’s bursting with so much energy that he didn’t even think before swinging her door open. “Hey, Julie, I-“ His grin drops, and the excitement he’d been riding fizzled out instantly at seeing her curled up on her bed. “Are… you okay?”

She’d startled at the door but hadn’t moved, her legs tucked up to her chest and her back against her headboard. Julie’s sweet face was streaked with tears, her happy eyes dulled by red, puffed rings. She wiped her eyes, nodding and forcing herself to uncurl. “Yeah, I’m good. What did you need, Luke?”

His mouth opened and closed before he finally shook his head and dropped his arm, hiding the paper behind him. “It’s nothing important,” he waved off. He took his lip between his teeth. “May I come in? You look like you’re having a bad day.”

Julie’s face flickered with too many emotions to catch, but her expression eventually went soft and grateful. She gestured for him to come over, making room for him on the bed. Luke put the song on her nightstand and sat next to her. Without being prompted, Julie shifted to lay her head on his lap, letting his fingers trail through her curls. They’d been through enough that something like this was second nature.

They’re silent for a while, Luke opting to let Julie tell him what was wrong if she wanted to. The anxious twitch of his fingers gave his curiosity away, though, and eventually she sighed. “I have to perform for my music class on Friday, and I’ve been trying to practice, but… I just can’t bring myself to,” she confessed almost inaudibly. She was still turned away from him, her unfocused gaze staring out at the rest of her room.

“What’s stopping you?” He smiled at her when she rolled over, her eyes flicking up to his face. Her attention on him had him preening, giving a silent cheer for himself. “I’ve never heard you or anything, but you’re Julie Molina. I’m positive you’re stupid good.” He reached over and grabbed the song. “If you perform at the same level you compose, that is.”

Julie went red, her body tensing against his. She averted her gaze. “I’m really sorry,” she rushed out. “I didn’t know it was yours. I thought Reggie had been writing again or-“

“Jules,” he interrupted, laughing. “I’m happy, trust me. I couldn’t finish it to save my life, but you did, and you did it perfectly.” He nudged her. “Your lyrics said everything I wanted to but didn’t know how to. Thank you.”

She smiled in response, but it was hesitant. Luke decided he never wanted to see her shy again. “You sure?”

“Absolutely sure.” Luke poked her nose, grinning when she batted at his hand harmlessly. “So, Molina, what do you play? Piano?”

“Yep. I was making a very great attempt at playing before I went to work on that song of yours.” She sat up, stretching out. “It was actually really easy to finish once I started on it. I haven’t been able to write a song in a long time.” She pushed her back against the headboard again, leaning into his side.

The touch shouldn’t send Luke’s heart reeling, but it does. Their friendship had always been physically affectionate, but as the guitarist started to actually get a handle on his feelings, he’d become acutely aware of just how hot her skin was against his. Damn emotions.

He swallowed thickly and pushed his thoughts aside.  _ Helping Julie with music comes first _ , he chided himself. He was about to ask her about her class and her performance when she beat him with, “What got you on the kick to write a love song?”

Luke about choked, panic making his heart skip a beat. “Just kind of felt like it,” he said cagily, hoping his excuse came off realistic. “Sunset Curve needs at least one for Valentine’s reasons, you know? Same reason we’re making Alex work on a Christmas song.”

“As long as you don’t forget the Halloween song, I totally get your reasoning.” Julie shot him a bright grin, looking so much happier than she had when Luke first opened her door, and his breath was knocked from his lungs. Shit, he was such a goner.

“Can’t forget one for spooky season.” He relaxed, thankful she bought the lie. “So this performance of yours for music. Can I do anything to help?”

She pursed her lips. “I don’t think there’s much you can help with unless you can somehow get me to play and sing again, and since I can’t even do that to myself, I’m not sure if you can.”

Luke hesitated but hummed. “Fair.” A lightbulb went off in his head and he pushed the sheet of paper at her. “How about I duet with you? That way, you’re not having to do it alone, and you don’t have to worry about playing anything just yet. You’d just be working back into singing it. Reggie and Alex would love getting out of class to play with you, too.”

He could have kissed her when she teared up and gave him a thankful, small smile. It was delicate and genuine, and Luke felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “Thanks, Luke. I’d really appreciate that.”

***

No matter how many times Julie tried getting herself to sing, she couldn’t do it. It killed Luke to watch her get more and more frustrated as Friday crawled up on them. He’d tried doing everything he could think of to help her shut down her nerves, but every trial ended up in error. Reggie and Alex had fallen over themselves just as much, bringing her favorite sweets and switching their practice spaces and whatever else they could think of.

Luke knew it was especially painful for Reggie. Unlike Alex and himself, their bassist knew exactly what Julie was capable of as an artist, and watching her push at herself so hard was probably a stab to the gut every time. Whenever Julie was call it quits, Reggie would pull her in and whisper in her ear until she’d calmed down.

Friday came all too quickly and Julie still hadn’t been able to sing. Luke knew she knew every word of Perfect Harmony and had seen her mouth them a hundred times over the last few days. She just couldn’t force herself to use her voice.

The Sunset Curve boys came in before class started to set up their instruments. It had been silent in the room, all of them tense and worried, until Alex eventually broke it. “She’ll sing. She’s there, I just know it.”

Reggie nodded, some of his nervousness giving way to hope. “Definitely. She’s got too much of Mom in her to not.” He ran his hand through his hair. “You guys are going to love her voice. It’s killer.”

Before Luke can hurriedly agree, Alex smirked and shot the guitarist a smug look. “I know I will. Luke over here will be drooling over it, guaranteed.” He raised an eyebrow at Reggie. “Think he can make it through a love song with her?”

Luke paled. Reggie may be one of his best friends, but he was Julie’s older brother. He was definitely not supposed to know about him being in love with her. “Of course, I ca-“ he rushed, looking between Alex and Reggie in sheer terror.

“I think Luke will make it through and kiss her before he remembers they’re in a classroom.” The comment from Reggie made him freeze, eyes going wide. The bassist snorted, shaking his head with folded arms. “You’re so not subtle, man. Anyone with eyes can tell there’s chemistry. You’re practically oozing it.”

Alex wrinkled his nose, leaning forward on his stool. “Never say ooze again, but yeah, Reggie’s right. Best friends just doesn’t cut it with you two.”

Luke’s almost positive he’s dead. Reggie seriously wasn’t telling him to stay away from her? Didn’t that go against like… every big brother code ever? He blinked, his mind finally joining the party again. “I’m sorry, am I dreaming? Reggie, you’re chill with me liking Julie?”

“Yeah?” Reggie’s look was incredulous. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because she’s your sister?” he hissed like it was obvious. He glanced at Alex, but the drummer only shrugged.

Reggie rolled his eyes. “And you’re my best friend. I know both of you like the back of my hand.” He held up his hand pointedly. “You’re an absolute puppy dog that would honestly rather eat one of those nasty street dogs than hurt her. Plus, do you really think I could stop Julie if she decided she wanted you? Do I look like I’m going to be that type of brother, hurting her because I think I know what’s best?”

“No.” His shoulders dropped. “I didn’t mean to imply anything, Reg. I just didn’t want to…” He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say, but understanding flooded Reggie’s features and he gave a nod, sparing Luke from floundering.

The bell rang, startling all three of them. Luke clicked his tongue and picked up his freshly tuned guitar. “Guess we’re ready to go, then.” He slung his strap over his head, brightening when Julie walked in with Flynn at her side. 

"Sunset Curve here to rock with my girl?" Flynn grinned their way, taking her seat on the front row. "Can't believe they let you skip class just for Julie."

Luke smirked. "I'd've been here whether like they liked it or not." He winked at the girls, pretending not to notice the look Reggie and Alex shared. 

He genuinely didn't notice the blush on Julie’s cheeks or the way Flynn nudged her when he looked away. 

As students filed in, their conversations started up, their gazes on the boys incredulous and confused. They took their seats, and Luke basked in their attention until the teacher - whose name he definitely couldn't remember - got them to settle down, their whispering falling silent. He heard Alex breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Reggie, Luke, and Alex are here to accompany Julie," she explained. "Julie's our last performance of our first unit." She nodded for the small girl to take her spot on the stage. 

"Thanks for letting them play with me, Mrs. Harrison," Julie said gratefully as she passed her.

Luke hummed. Harrison. That sounded right. Julie stepped up to the mic on his left, and his attention was immediately brought back to her. She was visibly nervous, shifting her weight unconsciously as she grabbed the mic.

"This song's called Perfect Harmony," she introduced, gaze flicking across everyone's faces. It rested on Luke last, and he gave the nod to Reggie and Alex. 

Sending her a small grin, he stepped up to his own mic, letting his fingers move over the guitar strings without a second thought. His focus was on Julie, Julie,  _ Julie _ , and the anticipation he felt waiting to hear her sing was all consuming, making his body warm and his heart thud against his ribs. He was barely aware of his own voice until he was finishing his verse, his eyes glued to Julie’s face. 

For the most brief of moments, Luke’s worried Julie will shut down again. But then she was singing, and the air got knocked from lungs. He forced his fingers to follow through with the chords, forced himself to breathe, forced himself not to just stop and let her lull him. 

Watching the nervousness leech from her body and be replaced with excitement and confidence could never get old. He knew that high. It was a damn drug, and seeing Julie experience it was something ethereal. She finally turned away from the audience of students to him, and Luke knew he could die a happy man.

She took the mic from the stand, moving closer to him. He instinctively shifted from his own to share hers, and he’s suddenly hit with another wave of how gorgeous Julie looked so confident and in her element. How could he have ever claimed to love her and know her without having seen her like this? How could he have never seen just how perfectly music slotted into her life like it was made just for her?

If this was the real Julie Molina, he was royally screwed. 

Luke didn't process Reggie and Alex's instruments falling off. He was focused on how close he and Julie were to the same mic, their gazes locked in a way that made the thought of breaking the contact seem wrong. He grinned breathlessly as the last few notes were sang, leaving Julie and Luke staring at each other until the applause had them facing their audience. 

The smile Julie gave had Luke’s heart squeezing painfully. She beamed up at him, whispering a quick thanks before bashfully returning to her seat next to Flynn. The guitarist, internally combusting, whipped his head around to fix his bandmates with a helpless stare. Shit, he was done for. 

***

"So Dad wants to do dinner for your birthday next week," Reggie said, flopping down on the couch next to Luke. He shifts to lay his head on his thigh, batting his eyelashes up at him. "My adorable and lovable sister wants to cook for you instead of letting Dad burn everything."

Luke felt his cheeks warm a bit. "Yeah, because she's one of my best friends. She'd cook for you or Alex if you guys really wanted her to make something, and she’d definitely do it to spare us from Ray’s food."

Alex snorted from where he sat at his kit. "Dude, Julie  _ loathes _ cooking, even if it’s only to stop Ray from it."

"What?" Shock hit him hard, his eyes widening. "Then why does she bring me food all the time?" He looked down at Reggie for an explanation. 

"Because she likes you too, you idiot," Alex said, not giving Reggie the response time. He aimed one of his drumsticks at him. "And before you tell me that it's all best friend stuff, it's not, because Julie has never once made me or Reggie food. Reggie’s literally her brother." He leaned forward. "You're special, man. Accept it."

Reggie nodded, clicking his tongue. Reaching up, he booped Luke’s nose. "You've got a crush on Julie," he strung out happily, ignoring the way Luke sputtered. "Julie most definitely has a crush on you right back." 

"Go tell her you're in love with her, date her, ask her to marry you and join our band like we know you've been wanting to, and then after a blissful career making music, settle down with her and have two-point-five musically inclined children." Alex smiled sarcastically, an exasperated air about him.

Luke wanted to do a few things in those moments. Part of him wanted to grin dopily and entertain the idea of Julie and him making music together before having the picture perfect family life. Another part wanted to run and hide from his friends' encouragement. He settled on pouting. "You didn't have to be so rude about it," he mumbled, lip jutted out. He paused. "Wait, how did you know I wanted Julie in the band?"

"It's all over your face," Reggie quipped. "The moment you heard her sing, you got starstruck. I thought you were gonna kiss her when the song ended!" 

Luke pushed the bassist up from his lap, face bright red. "Our band is fine the way it is. Forget about it," he back-peddled. "I, uh, forgot that my mom wanted me back for dinner, so I'm gonna bounce before she gets upset." 

He might not stop when he heard them call out that they wanted Julie to join the band too, but he sure as hell didn't fight the broad smile popping onto his lips. As embarrassed as he is, it's nice to know that his best friends and bandmates wanted Julie with them just as much as he did. 

His feet took him up to the Molina household before he even noticed where he was going. Julie was on the porch, sitting on the step with her songbook in her lap. She looked up as he approached, and her lips split into a bright grin that had him almost trip at the sight of it. 

She waved her hand, pen tucked between her fingers. "Hey, Luke," she greeted. "You guys done rehearsing for the day?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd come see my favorite person." He sat next to her. Just her presence near him had it impossible for him not to be grinning. 

Julie’s expression drops to confusion. She looks around. "I don't see Carlos," she mused, voice teasingly innocent. 

He nudged her. "Ha ha." His eyes flick to her book. "New song?"

"Couldn't focus with it in my head." She closed it, hugging it casually to her chest. The motion was subtle, but Luke could see the slight panic on her face. It got his mind running. Was it another love song? 

Speaking of love songs. "Why was Perfect Harmony so easy for you to finish?" he blurted. His lips pursed like he'd sucked on a lemon, guilt flashing across his face. 

Her eyes widened a fraction. Fear flickered through them, and for a moment Luke was worried she'd get upset for asking, but her features just softened and instead of anger, he was dealt a small smirk. "Figure it out. Shouldn't be too hard."

Luke frowned, dejection slapping him hard. His shoulders slumped. "You're in love with someone," he guessed. He tried to school his expression. 

"I am." She hummed and nodded, still giving him that little smirk. "Who was Perfect Harmony intended for?" she shot back. "Don't think I really believed that whole Valentine’s thing."

Luke looked down with a bashful grin, knowing he'd been caught. If this were any girl beside Julie, he'd be running for the hills. But because it was sweet, understanding Julie, he was just tapping his leg nervously. "Had to write a song for the best girl in my life." 

When he lifted his gaze, it was to Julie’s triumphant and happy smile. Practically beaming, she set her songbook to the side. "You know, at first I thought Reggie and Alex were just seeing things." She nudged him, giggling when he reddened a bit. "But even I could see how you were looking at me in class when we sang together."

"You caught me, boss." He chuckled breathlessly, his heart starting to hammer harder. "Happy you've got me pining after you?"

"Very." His cheek warmed with the press of Julie’s lips to his skin.

Luke could have died a happy man. He made a soft noise at the soft kiss, shifting close when she pulled back. He leaned in towards her, taking her hand and linking their fingers. "So do I get the honor of kissing you?" he asked hesitantly, a breathless grin on his lips as his eyes dropped to hers. 

"Anything for my favorite guy." She let him get close, and just as their lips brushed, she pulled away. A keening whine left Luke, making her laugh. "Sorry, I just remembered that Reggie and Alex also told me you guys were wanting another band member. They heavily insinuated it should be me, and I'm down to join you guys if you wanted me in-"

If Luke hadn't thought Julie was perfect before, he definitely did now. She wanted him, and she wanted to be in his band. His breathing hitched, his eyes flicking over her face as she talked. The urge to kiss her became too overwhelming. He finally couldn't help but give into it, his fingers sliding over her jaw to cradle her head as he surged forward to kiss her. Luke more than happily swallowed the surprised sound she made, their thighs pressing together as he moved closer. It was too much but somehow not nearly enough, every point of contact with her scorching hot. 

He didn't want to stop for air, but he eventually did, nibbling on her lip. "I'm so damn in love with you, and I need you with me and with the band before I lose my mind."

Julie smiled, and hell if he didn't want to kiss her all over again. "I love you too." She glanced to the side, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Think they'll send those pictures they're taking to me?"

Luke frowned, confused. He followed her gaze to a poorly hidden Reggie and Alex that both gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. The bassist went a step further by cheering loudly, yelping as Alex dragged him down to give Luke and Julie privacy. He couldn't help but grin dopily. They really did have the best friends, didn’t they?

"Guarantee you'll get them without even having to ask." He winked at her.

She squeezed his fingers, standing and tugging on him. "Coming in? You can help Dad and I with cookies for Carlos." Her lips formed that small smirk Luke had fallen in love with, the one that spelled mischief. "Maybe a few more kisses when they leave for baseball?"

Luke nearly swooned, letting her pull him up. "A girl after my own heart."

"Thought I already had it?" She looked up at him, and Luke could only melt, his whole chest flooding with warmth. This girl really was his everything, wasn’t she?


End file.
